


Bollocks

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bollocks

Bollocks

Prompt from theymightbecreepers-I has a prompt :3 mavin where gavin walks in on Michael watching project runway or America's next top model or something and he won't let it go much to michael's despair (:

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH- _ **

“Oh. My god.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, my bloody _god!_ ”

“Shut the fuck up Gavin.”

Gavin sat on their bed, cross legged while Michael went about his nightly routine, not looking his boyfriend in the eye as he got changed. There was a moment of silence that was soon punctuated by Gavin’s giggles and eventual hysterical laughter, followed by a cry of ‘ow’ when Michael whacked him less-than-gently over the back of the head.

“Stop laughing. It’s not that funny,” Michael growled, taking his glasses off and crawling into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and turning his back to his boyfriend so he couldn’t see Gavin’s shit-eating grin.

“But you were watching-“

“NO!” Michael snapped, sitting up and staring at Gavin, his finger pointed right in his face like the owner of a dog trying to train a disobedient puppy. But Gavin just kept wagging his figurative tail and held onto this goddamn bone.

“But really, Michael. Project Runway?” Gavin said and Michael groaned, rolling his eyes and laying back down, picking up Gavin’s pillow and throwing it across the room.

“That’s it. Couch tonight, jackass,” Michael grumbled and Gavin pouted, curling up to Michael with the saddest expression he could muster.

“But Michael,” Gavin whined and Michael just kept pointing to the living room. Eventually Gavin jut gave up and left the bedroom.

Of course, Michael didn’t turn him away when he came right back ten minutes later, crawling into bed and under the covers with a kiss and an apology.

“Hehe, Runway.”

“Out.”

“But-! Bollocks.”


End file.
